


We Get Along

by Nervouslaughter508



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings, Ironfamily, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Needs a Hug, Morgan Stark-centric (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 12:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nervouslaughter508/pseuds/Nervouslaughter508
Summary: Morgan's not perfect, unlike her brothers. Maybe that's alright.--------excerpt from another story I'm writing I haven't posted yet. Just an out of context fluffy drabble.





	We Get Along

  
“So, Morgan, your brothers have their report cards. Shouldn’t you have yours?” Tony asks Morgan smartly, noticing the way the little brunette sinks in her seat as her brother sits up pridefully.

“Ah, that old thing?” Morgan says, trying to steer her father off topic.

“Yeah… that old thing," Tony says, sniffing a steaming pot. “Peter, set out an extra plate for Nebula.”

Peter, who was watching amused jolts into attention. “She's coming over?”

“For desert,” he turns away from the pot to face Morgan, who was trying to sneak out of the kitchen. "Where would that old thing happen to be?"

Morgan, obviously defeated, stamps her foot and stomps into the kitchen, dragging a chair loudly across the floor to the tea cabinet, prying the glass door open, pushing aside the china cups and dolls and roughly grabbing a teapot (Peter unsuccessfully sniffles a snicker), and pulling the green envelope out.

“That's a good place for it.” Tony says, trying to take it from her. Morgan holds on stubbornly. Tony yanks it away.

Morgan sits at the kitchen, head in her hands, looking up at Tony doe-eyed. “C'mon daddy, it's not even important."

"Morgan Potts is a bright young student"- he shoots Morgan a wink that has her raising in her seat hopefully. “That's my girl… but lacks focus...often daydreams, and doesn't participate in group activities, strays from direct orders, disputes the need to spell words correctly...and has very little respect for the rules of grammar… or rules in general.”

Morgan sinks back down. “That's not true!”

“Then why would she write this bear?” Tony asks

“Because Ms. Hill is a meanie.” Morgan responds, attitude and sass dripping out of every word. 

“That’s no reason to be misbehaving.”

“But it's true!” Morgan protests, standing up. “She’s no fun, and she always makes us do the same work. Sometimes she takes away our play time so we can read. Reading is no fun! And one time I was coloring in a book and she told me “Morgan, you aren’t supposed to do that,” and I said “But its a coloring book,” and she said “No it’s not! And then I had to erase everything, and stay inside for recess! Like, she can’t do that! She’s not the president!”

Peter broke his resolve, laughing loudly. Tony tried not to smile but at the laughter he can’t help Morgans little antics.

“You butt out, Pete.” Morgan says sassily to her older brother.

“Morgan, sweetie, I’m proud of your spirit- but Ms. Hill is your teacher. You need to respect her and do what she says. Or you’ll end up like me.” Tony says, ladling soup into the bowls and setting them out on the table. He hollers out for Harley and they all sit down around the table.

“What’s so wrong with being like you?” Peter asks, holding a napkin into his collar.

“Please Pete, you don’t want to grow up and be single at forty with three kids and no money. “

Peter contemplates this. Morgan is relieved and pleased at the subject change. “But what about Mr. Strange?”

"What about him?" Tony asks, tensing. 

"Aren't you two dating?" Peter asks. 

"I like Mr. Strange, he thinks I'm the cutest one," Morgan harrumphed. "And his puppy is sweet!" 

Tony turns red. “Anyway Morgan, Ms. Hill doesn’t seem too bad. She was nice when I meet her.” Tony says as Harley slinks into the room, exhausted.

“She called me a smart boy.” Peter beams, already slurping down his soup enthusiastically.

“Yeah, well-everybody Ioves Peter and everybody hates me!” Morgan shrieks, pushing her soup away, frustrated at everybody having nonchalant behavior.

Harley sighs. “I know, I know. Morgan’s so unlikable, and Pete's beloved one.”

Peter and Tony laugh.

“Why are you laughing?” Morgan demands, hurt.

“We're not laughing, sweetie.” Tony says, stopping and hitting Peter on the arm. Peter gets up and reaches for the ladle, already finished with his soup.

“I'm gonna say a bad word.” Morgan tells the table, in a strangely mature way for an eight year old, like she’s saying It’s cold outside or I’m sorry for kicking the radio in your face after you’ve played When Doves Cry fourteen times already, please forgive me Dad.

The boys exchange looks.

“Is that so?” Tony says first.

“Yep,” Morgan says. They all look at each other and Morgan has to regain their attention. “A really bad one.”

“Well, if you feel the need to get one out of your system, then go ahead.” Tony says, stirring his soup as he stares at Morgan with rapt attention.

Morgan takes a deep breath.

“Crap!”

Silence. Harley stares into his bowl. Tony watches Morgan. Peter looks surprised.

“Crap! Crap! Crap!” Morgan yells, enjoying how she has stunned her family into silence.

Peter bursts out with laughter and it doesn’t take the rest of them long to follow along in obvious mirth. Morgan slams her tiny fists into the table, knocks her bowl over and storms outside.

_"I should have said shit." _

“Hey, Bear. How's the air up there?” Nebula asks, looking up at Morgan who’s sitting on the roof, knees pressed to her chest.

“Hi Auntie.” Morgan murmurs. Nebula hoists herself up onto the deck and climbs up the roof, sitting next to the younger girl.

“You doing alright?” Nebula asks kindly. She still doesn’t know how to really connect with people very well like her sister does, but she understands how Morgan might be feeling. Morgan shakes her head and Nebula continues on. “You know...I was a younger sister, too, once. Still am. No matter how old I get, I’ll always be younger.”

“It's no fair, Aunt Neb. I never do anything as good as them. “ Morgan complains.

Nebula hums, rocking back and forth. “Yep, I know how that goes.”

“You do?” Morgan asks, looking up at her brilliant aunt, who’s glazing over the horizon. Her eyes close, thinking back. 

“Oh yes. My father wasn’t a very good one. He used to make me and my siblings fight so he would like us. I felt like I wasn’t as good as them. But we loved him, even though he was a bad dad. But my sister loved me. Your Aunt Gamora. She took me away from there and taught me that I was special in my own way.”

Morgan smiles, leaning against Nebula. “ I love aunt Gamora and Quill.”

“I do too bear.”

“Peter and Harley are nice sometimes but they’re just too… good,” Morgan complains, making a funny expression. “I mean, when it's my turn to do stuff...nobody even cares.”

“Well, it's impossible to compete with two high school boys,” Nebula responds. “You know what? I’m sure you would love to have something just for you.”

Morgan nods. “Like my own car? Or a closet?”

Nebula blinks. “Maybe just something small, that you can always have with you.”

Nebula slips a cold, small chain and pendant into Morgans hand. Morgan gasps happily. “A necklace!”

Nebula smiles at her reaction. "No much jewelry in a house of guys I guess, huh bear?" 

She holds it out, a pretty gold vine that has a lot of charms. Most of them look old, there's a sword, a spaceship, a little tree, a walkman, and a bright little bear that's new and heart at the end.

“Thank you, Auntie.”

Nebula smiles fondly at the little girl cuddled into her shoulder, admiring the necklace. “I want you to know that you will always have me around.” Nebula tells her earnestly.

Morgan smiles and nuzzles with her aunt. "I know." 


End file.
